13 Days of Surviving/Issue 5 - The Gun
The Gun Issue 5 - The Gun Amanda was helping Julia with binding George’s wounds. There was blood on the floor. The pain caused George to cry tears. John looks at the kids. Should he try to reassure them? Try to calm them down? He doesn’t know how to calm them. He quietly approached them and look at them as reassuring and as friendly as possible. “Hey…Hey…It is okay. Your daddy is alright.” He tried to reassure them. They still look scared and are crying but they have gotten somewhat calmer now. “Is it dead?” One of the girls asked him. John looks behind him and look upon the zombie. How can he say it without sounding scary or straight? They are kids! John turned back to them. “Yeah…It is gone now.” '' He heard footsteps and he saw Julia approaching and hugging her kids. John rose up and went to check on George. John kneels down to check. They have bandaged his wounds fine enough. His breathing gradually became calmer. ''“How are you?” John asked. George gave him a look. “I am okay. It…It doesn’t hurt as much now.” He replied. “I bandaged him as best as I could. I just hope that he doesn’t get an infection or something…” Amanda said quietly. John could hear Michel and Will talking. “What are you two talking about?” He asked them.'' “Michel is suggesting that should leave through the fire escape. And make a run for it through the alleyway.”'' Will answered. “Alleyways are dangerous, we risk getting cornered.” John said, remembering his own near death-experience not long ago. “You were in danger, because you are unarmed and alone. This time, you won’t be alone and you will be armed.” Michel responded and kneels down to George. “Make your choice now. Stay here or die. Or come with us and live.” Michel asked the man. George said nothing at first. “Alright, we follow you.” He said eventually. “Good.” Michel said and helped him up. “Grab everything that is vital. Food, water, equipment, we will need them.” He ordered. John helped them all gather things. He was given a backpack to put the things in. John packed water, cans of food, as much as he could put on it and carry. Of weapon, they didn’t give him anything special, only a broom. Thinking things through, John asked if they have a kitchen knife and some duck tapes. They have those things. Using these simple items, he taped the kitchen knife to the pointy end of the broom, making himself a more useful spear. Once everyone has gathered what they could, they all began leaving the apartment through the fire escape. John looks down on the alleyway and fortunately, there wasn’t one of those zombies on the alley. Michel was leading them down quietly. Once they reached the ground, they all walked an orderly fashion. Michel was in the front. John, Amanda and Will are in the middle. George and his family walks in the back. They didn’t say anything as they walked. John felt his heart beating quick. He grabbed his weapon firmly, having his eyes looking everywhere. They reached a street, there are many deserted cars and many corpses lying around. Julia was covering the eyes of her children, not wanting them to see more of it. Michel gestured them to follow him. He began leading them to a nearby abandoned police car. When they stopped, Michel look toward John and Will. “Check for anything of use. Weapon, radio, anything. We will keep a lookout” He ordered. John and Will began searching the car. John looks for useful things in the front. He opened a glove box and there was a handgun inside along with some ammo. That was useful. He took the handgun and examined it. “Found anything?” ''Will asked quietly while searching in the bag. ''“I found a gun.” John answered. “That’s great, no radio?” Will asked. John shakes his head. “Nope…No radio.” He answered. “Oh shit!” George exclaimed. John looked and he saw several of zombies up ahead. George pulled out his gun and pointed at them. He was ready to pull the trigger. “Save your ammo! We are going now!” Michel ordered them. They all quickly began running in the opposite direction. The zombies keep following them. They ran as fast as they could, trying their best to keep the distance from those zombies. “Come on! We are getting closer to the bus station!” Michel shouted. “Michel!! Look out!” Amanda yelled. He didn’t spot the one zombie who was on the ground. It grabbed one of his legs, making Michel trip down the ground. It was about to bite him, when Amanda jumped and stabbed her metal rod through the zombie’s skull. “Get up! Come on!” She shouted and helped him up. Nearby, John heard George firing his gun at the zombies. “George! Come on!” John shouted at him. He soon followed. Unfortunately, more zombies are standing in their way up ahead. “George! I need you and your gun up here!” Michel shouted and pulled out his gun and began shooting at the zombies. He managed to kill one with his first shot. George soon joins him and they both start shooting at the zombies. John immediately went to join them, pulled out his gun and start shooting at them. His first shot hit the zombie at its chest. It doesn’t seem to affect it. “Shoot the head!” Michel told him. John fired his second shot and it hit the zombie’s head, it falls to the ground. Dead. Then John heard a loud painful scream. He turned around and to his horror, he saw Julia getting bitten on her neck by a zombie from behind. The two children cried as they could only watch helplessly as their mother bleed heavily and fell to the ground, the zombie tearing another chuck of flesh off her. “JULIA!” George screamed in horror and fired his gun. In his haste and sorrow, he misfired and shot his daughter. The girl fell to the ground, dead. George crumbled to the ground. His eyes filled with madness from the horrible accident he has caused. He was mad. Madness created by grief, sorrow, guilt and horror of the bodies of his wife and daughter. Will was in shock of what he has just witnessed. Amanda was holding George’s remaining daughter close to her. She was in shock too. He turned his eyes at Michel. The man who told them to do this mad trip. “It is your fault….IT IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!!” He screamed and pointed his gun at Michel. John immediately aimed his gun at George, his hands shaking. ''“George! George! Don’t-..!” '' BANG Category:13 Days of Surviving Category:Issues